Green (Adventures)
Green, known as Blue in Japan, is one of the many female protagonists from the Pokémon Adventures manga. Appearance Green's attire hasn't varied much in the first three series. In the Yellow series, she changed her short black boots for black sandals, added earrings to her costume, and towards the end wore a white cardigan, which was for deceit purposes. In the GSC series, she had a shoe-change once again, and wore long white boots. Back in the days as a Masked Child, Green wore an ice mask just like others. In the FRLG series, her attire was completely revamped to match the female protagonist of the GBA games, Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen, which according to the plot, is a present to her from Silver. This costume carried on into the Emerald series. Green's eye colour varied from initially black to eventually blue over the years. Personality Green is shown as very flirtatious and mischievous in her debut arc. She likes to trick people, stole her original starter from Professor Oak, and even sold faulty items for a short period of time in the Red/Green/Blue arc. Green is also known to nickname her Pokémon, using "-chan" in Japan and "-y" in America for a cute and affectionate effect on her Pokémon's names. It is later revealed she was kidnapped as a young girl and used by Masked Man as one of the Masked Children, who used her and the other children to do his evil bidding, which resulted in her troublemaker personality. She escaped from the Mask of Ice with Silver, who she sees like a younger brother. She has a phobia of birds due to being kidnapped by Ho-Oh from the Mask of Ice when she was a young girl. In the Gold/Silver/Crystal arc she overcomes her fear at long last by catching Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos and using them against the fellow masked children Will and Karen. In the FireRed/LeafGreen arc, she is shown as an older teenager (16) and in the FireRed/LeafGreen female clothes. She also had grown greatly between the time of the Gold/Silver/Crystal arc and FireRed/LeafGreen, for being more serious and focused and seeming to less use her trouble-making ways. Biography Red, Blue & Green Chapter Green met up with Red before he entered the Cerulean Gym, acting like a normal citizen in need of help, although, she was just messing with him. She made a fake sign to say that the gym is closed, so Green asked Red to help her with something, to find the legendary Pokémon Mew. In this case, they weren't the only ones trying to find Mew. An evil organization called Team Rocket sets out to capture this phantom Pokémon. For getting in their way, Team Rocket tried to kill Green but Red protected her in which case, made her very grateful of him. Both fought back and defeated Team Rocket together. Later on, they had to separate their ways. Both met up once again in the Pokémon Legue Tournament. Red knowing that her Blasty was actually the stolen Pokémon from Professor Oak's lab. Yellow Chapter In the Yellow chapter we find out that Green was the one who gave Yellow the mission of finding Red. Worried about the boy, she sets out with Yellow. To search for the missing champion, Red of Pallet Town. Gold, Silver & Crystal Chapter Green, along with Red, Blue and Yellow all have a short appearance as minor characters in the Gold/Silver/Crystal arc, helping the Johto Pokedexholders fight against the Mask of Ice. FireRed & LeafGreen Chapter Green and the Kanto Pokédex Holders also have a reappearance in the FireRed/LeafGreen arc, with all of them being older and having more serious adventures. Red saved her in the SS Anne and she went out training with him and Blue under Kimberly, to learn the Ultimate Skills. The story ends with the Kanto Dex Holder and Silver, who were hit with a strange light and was turned into stone. With an already unconscious Yellow in Red's arms. Emerald Chapter Green also appears in the Emerald Arc as one of the frozen Pokédex Holder the others must revive, and helps to fight against the final boss at the end of the arc. Later, they are surprised when Red said that why won't they hold a match and each and every Pokédex Holder will join, it is known that Emerald won it. Pokémon On hand In Storage Traded Status Unknown Trivia *Green's Special Skill, as noted by Professor Oak, is Pokémon Evolution, and she is the only Pokedex holder to have had all her Pokémon evolve. *She is known as Blue in Japan, due to the male rival being known as Green in Japan. This is because Pokémon Red and Green were released as a set with Pokémon Blue being released as an improvement on them. In America, only Pokémon Red and Blue were released. *Green previously had PTSD, which triggered when she saw birds, or anything that related to one. She later overcame this fear, when she captured Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres. Gallery GreenBadge.png GreenBlue.png Pokedex holders freed.PNG|Red, Blue, Green, Silver and Yellow being freed from their stone state. (colored) Green!.png Kawaii pokedex holdrs manga.PNG|The Pokédex Holders as they are surprised by what Red said. Category:Main Characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters